Love can Heal
by Nienna100
Summary: Plotless hurt/comfort, written to experiment with Severus/Harry and for some good old fashioned Remus/Sirius fluff. AU, after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be called J.K.Rowling, and I'd be a hell of a lot richer.**

An exhausted Remus closed his eyes, as Sirius' hand gently petted his hair. The full moon would rise in only a few hours, so he had rested his head in Sirius' warm lap, to try and sleep some. "As much as I appreciate this, you should use both your hands. It is easier."

With a sigh, Sirius withdrew his hand. "Fine."

Remus was too tired to admonish his lover for his exasperated tone, as it would only lead to arguments, and he needed Sirius to be in a good mood for the night. "I know you can do it."

Cynically, Sirius snorted, "Apparently not."

"What do you mean Siri?" asked Remus, trying not to sound uninterested when all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

"I can't do it Moony! I can't read Braille," complained Sirius.

"Yes you can," said Remus, forcing himself to sit up, with a groan.

Angrily, Sirius said, "I can't! And what's the point? What can't I just use magic?"

"In case you have to read in the muggle world, you know this." Remus laid his head onto Sirius' shoulder to watch his lover's hand range over the page of Braille.

"I don't understand any of it! It's a piece of paper that has been stabbed with the end of a quill. It's dots on a page, nothing more."

"And writing is just shapes," said Remus snappily.

"I can't!"

"Stop giving up," Remus said, though he winced at the raised tone, which hurt his sensitive ears.

Angrily, Sirius growled, "Then help me! I can't read this, you can."

Summoning up all his patience from his teaching days, Remus conceded by placed his hands over Sirius' slightly larger one. Gently, he guided his lover's forefinger over a tiny portion of text. "Do you see this?"

Slightly cheered, Sirius gave a small laugh, if not slightly bitterly, and said, "No."

Remus nudged him in the side. "You know what I meant. This is one of the most common words, 'and'."

"I recognise the 'a'. One dot, top left corner."

"Exactly," said Remus, jubilantly. "Then the 'n', with the two top dots, left middle and right bottom, and the 'd' with the top right picture frame."

With his usual, gentle, calming presence, Remus guided his lover through the smallest, most basic words. Eventually, when he saw that Sirius was flagging, unable to remember anything more, he clapped his hands and said, "Just one last thing," he announced.

Sirius groaned, his head flopping down onto Remus', which had remained on his shoulder. "More?"

Giving no reply, Remus wordlessly cast a charm on a rough piece of parchment and placed Sirius' hands over the dots he had imprinted, "Read it."

"Dot, space, dot, dot, space, dot," muttered Sirius under his breath, "'R'?"

"Yup," Sirius read slowly but Remus had confidently assured him that he would speed up in time.

A few moments, and a few hints, Sirius figured out the words, "Remus and Sirius?"

"Yes, we covered these words into the beech tree at Hogwarts, do you remember?"

"Of course. Words that you could touch and feel. My first Braille."

"And your last for today."

Sirius turned his face towards Remus' and milky white eyes stared at the werewolf, never seeing. Ever since the Animagus had been pulled back from beyond the veil, he had not seen a thing. All the Healers at St. Mungo's could offer was eyes like Mad-eye Moody, but Sirius could not stand the thought. Instead, he would live in darkness for the rest of his life.

Gently, Remus pressed two kisses to Sirius' face, one above each eye, "Please can I fall asleep on you now?"

Sniggering, Sirius said, "Of course."

After some strategic manoeuvring, Sirius stretched out along the sofa and Remus snuggled into him, yawning.

"You're tired," Sirius said, as his hand tenderly stroked Remus' back in small circles.

"Most observant of you," said Remus, with a touch of sarcasm. "I'm impressed."

Sirius' hand stopped rubbing and flicked Remus lightly instead. "Bully."

"You love it," Remus merely responded, and then added, "You did well today, with the Braille. I'm proud of you."

"Just don't make me do it again."

Remus sighed; Sirius was always one for shirking his duties. "I can promise you no work tomorrow, does that help?"

Sternly, Sirius instructed, "Don't joke about that Reemy." When the werewolf stayed silent, Sirius mused, "That's Harry and Draco's job. I gave up."

Shifting, Remus said, "I know you will play pranks again, when you're more used to being without sight. It's only been two years. I will wait for the day when you pour flobberworms onto my head."

They fell into a comfortable silence, sinking into their own thoughts, until Sirius started to laugh.

"What?" asked Remus, irritated: he had been starting to nod off.

"You know that I used to practice pranks on you…? Well if Harry is taking over…"

"Oh Merlin, poor Severus…" As Remus grinned, Sirius' hand moved down to lightly touch the werewolf's face.

"I used to love your smile," whispered Sirius. He felt Remus' face fall slightly, and added, "I never want you to stop smiling, Reemy, least of all because of me."

Remus kissed Sirius' hand as it smoothed out his lips, and the Animagus murmured, "Sleep Reemy. I'll watch over you in the least literal way possible."

Sleepily, Remus laughed and buried himself in Sirius' warm embrace. He wished desperately that he could give his lover his vision back, but there was nothing he could do, except improve Sirius' lifestyle. And he would never stop doing that, for as long as he could help, even just by living.

Soon, Remus was sleeping, and dreaming of the easier, simpler times of his school years.

**A/N: OK basically hurt/comfort equals torturing other people's characters/vaguely plotless fluff. But I needed an outlet for all my fluffy yet angsty urges because in my other two stories my pairing people are separated and so no fluffiness. Plus, I haven't written the puppies in ages, and they are so natural for me to write, in so many situations.**

**Severus/Harry next chapter, promise. Update in... Oh, two days?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be called J.K.Rowling, and I'd be a hell of a lot richer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Laurenke, for being Sev/Harry inspiration and for dedicating a fic to me. :P Enjoy my attempt**

Remus woke with a start from his sleep by Hermione's yell of, "People, food!"

"Urgh, does that mean I have to move?" grumbled Remus, hiding his face in Sirius' soft jumper rather that open his eyes to the light usually filled the library, from gas lamps, in the evening.

Beneath him, Sirius chuckled and Remus felt a light kiss on his hair, "Of course, you can stay here if you like. I'm quite comfortable, and it _is _Hermione's cooking."

Sighing, Remus said, "Don't be rude, she tries. And she's made dinner early for me." Werewolves had a perfect innate body clock. "We should go."

"But it's comfy here," complained Sirius, wrapping his arms tighter around the lycan, "Please can we stay?"

The werewolf groaned as he pulled away, and slipped his hand through one of his lover's to pull him to his feet. "No, I'm starving."

With an exaggerated sigh, Sirius linked his arm though Remus' and said, "Of course you are, love. Full moon in… how long?"

"Three hours, thirty seven minutes," said Remus immediately.

Carefully, Remus led Sirius out of the ground floor library and into the hallway, where he smiled up at Harry and Severus as they entered the upstairs landing. A series of thuds and curses, followed by a cry of "Severus!" made Sirius flinch. "What just happened?" Sirius asked his lover.

Nervously, Remus replied, "Er… Severus just tripped over something and fell down the stairs and don't say whatever you're thinking Sirius."

It was too late, "Getting clumsy, Snivellus? You should move to a downstairs room to avoid that…" The two Marauders lived in a downstairs room, to avoid the stairs for Sirius.

Severus seemingly ignored this, as Harry tripped down the stairs towards him. The image of his husband toppling down the stairs like a ragdoll was firmly imprinted in his mind, as he frantically asked, "Severus are you OK? You're bleeding." There were two large gashes across his forehead.

"Hush Potter," snapped Severus, forgetting he was a Potter too, out of habit. "Help me up."

Used to this behaviour, Harry pulled his husband up to his feet, swiping the cane Severus used to walk, and passed it to him. He left a steadying hand on his black-robed arm, just in case. It had taken a long time to recover from the snake bite he had received in the war, and since then the Potions Master's balance had been affected, and he forced to use the cane, much to his irritation. It apparently made him feel too much like Lucius Malfoy. Though he expected him to, Severus did not brush off the hand, merely bellowing, "Malfoy!"

Confused but assuming it would be explained, Harry waited, dithering, until Hermione and Draco poked their heads out of the kitchen. "You called?"

"Yes I called," growled Severus.

"What happened to you Godfather?" Draco enquired. He moved aside to let Remus and Sirius push past, away from the impending explosion, Harry assumed. Then Draco continued. "And which Malfoy did you require?"

"You! How many times have I told you? If you must continue with these childish pranks on my husband, do so where I can not be an accidental target. And for pities sake, can you think of nothing better than a trip jinx?"

Harry fought down a snigger at Draco's embarrassed yet irritated face as the blond muttered, "Sorry."

Severus then turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs, wrenching his husband up the stairs with him, leaning heavily on the cane. Glancing over his shoulder apologetically, Harry saw Hermione start to say, "What about dinner, surely –" before Draco shook his head.

"We'll save some, you know how he can be."

Sighing as he followed Severus, Harry thought, yes he did know how Severus could be. A lot of the time people saw the harsh sarcastic side of the man, as they would almost certainly have done if they had eaten together. Much to the surprise and disbelief of strangers, Harry found Severus to be a very clever, loyal and caring man, who loved him more than anything, yet sometimes… No doubt, had they gone to eat, Severus would snipe at Hermione's cooking, irritate Draco because of that, offend Remus enough to make him cry, as the lycan was always sensitive around full moon, and fight with Sirius. It was just his nature to spread the anger to others when he was infuriated, even people who he liked normally.

Noticing that Severus' steps were staggering slightly, Harry wrapped his arm around the older man's waist, and led him into their shared bedroom. With Severus seated on the bed, Harry accioed their medical supplies from their bathroom.

"This is all your fault," growled Severus, as Harry cast a healing spell on the cuts.

"Oh?"

"If you stopped these childish, it wouldn't have happened. It's always like this."

"It was Draco too," Harry protested, as Severus batted his hands away, and took the ointment for bruises away, to daub it himself.

"You encourage him," argued Severus.

"And you aggravate Sirius."

"Do you want to be as childish as him? I irritate him by existing. You need to grow up at some point, child."

Sitting back on his haunches, Harry said, "That would be no fun. Didn't I grow up fast enough already?"

Ever so slightly, Severus' face softened, and he patted the bed for Harry to sit. The younger wizard slid over next to him, knowing that Severus hadn't just realised that he had made him feel guilty in order to quiet him. Sometimes Harry had a Slytherin side too. "Now, are you going to tell me if you're OK? Or am I going to have to give you the full body examination? I'll do either."

"Difficult choice," smirked Severus. "A difficult choice indeed." He turned and patted his lap. Grinning, Harry slid onto the older man's lap, wrapping his legs round Severus' waist and slid his hands down to the high collar.

As Harry began undoing the two silver gilt buttons, he said, "If I do hurt you…"

Rolling his eyes, Severus said, "I'm fine. This is just for sex, silly child."

Harry gave his best glare, but the one Severus replied with made him drop his eyes back to his task. His practiced fingers nimbly ran down the buttons, undoing as he went. He ran his eyes appreciatively over the perfect white skin of his husband's chest and stomach. It was always stunning. Unable to resist, he leant forwards to kiss at the creamy, velvet skin at his husband's neck, gently fingering the slightly raised bumps where Nagini had bitten him. As he sucked, bringing hot blood up to the cool skin, he moved his hands down to the man's waist, only to have Severus roll his head back and let out a soft groan. Harry drew back, concerned, with a questioning noise.

"I think I bruised my ribs. It's nothing," muttered Severus. "Nothing to stop for, certainly."

"I'll just be careful then," smirked Harry.

"Or I could not be careful with you," said Severus, with a feral grin. A moment later, Harry found himself flipped on his back, gazing into lust darkened eyes, that sunk down towards his. The kiss that he received was filled with promises of a pleasure filled time ahead.

**A/N: Urgh, I so can't write this pairing, but I tried... and will try again for chapter four, next chapter flips back to Remus/Sirius**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be called J.K.Rowling, and I'd be a hell of a lot richer.**

Severus awoke with a start from the sleep caused by long, exhausting sex. "Shit!" he exclaimed, dropping Harry from his arms. The younger man made a grumbling noise and buried his face in his pillow. "I won't be long," he told his sleeping husband, before shaking his head with the realisation that he was talking to himself. Silently, he slid out from under the duvet and slipped out of the room, closing the door with a click.

He hurried down the stairs to the room he had converted into a Potions Lab for when he was not at Hogwarts. Idiotically, he had become too caught up in his younger lover to remember the date: the full moon. He had left the Wolfsbane Potion on hold, and without it Grimmauld Place's resident werewolf would be a danger to all the others.

The lack of noise from the basement beneath his feet as he entered the Lab, he knew that the moon had not risen yet, but it could only be a short while until it did.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pulled a small flower of aconite, or Wolfsbane, from a glass bottle that kept it preserved, living and safe. He wanted to hurry up, but he knew that if he cut too much, the lycanthrope would be poisoned, not enough and he would be dangerous. With practiced hands, he started work.

Down beneath Severus' feet, Sirius had his lover's thin form in his arms. Sometimes, he hated how frail Remus was. To be honest, he hadn't realised it as much when he had still been able to see. When he ran a warming hand down Remus' bare body, he felt a xylophone of ribs, the curve where his waist was too small, and his jutting out hip bone. Maybe it was his more powerful senses exaggerating things, but he resolved to take better care of his lover, and make him put on some much needed weight. He knew though, that is was not Remus' fault, but the wolf that ravaged his strength.

"Where is he?" muttered Remus in his light, pleasant tenor, but he had an impatient, fearful not in his voice. "If he doesn't hurry… you should leave."

"I'm not going to leave you," Sirius soothed, rubbing Remus' arms. Slightly raised bumps on Remus' flesh told Sirius that he had goose bumps. "I know what the wolf does to you when you're alone, and you are not being left to go down that path again."

Remus merely shivered, "There's only about five minutes left. You need to shut us in, just in case."

"There are still five minutes."

"Sirius, please, I can't bear to hurt anyone, please," Remus' arms wrapped around Sirius' neck as the werewolf spoke into his lover's neck. The hot breath, and a cold tear splashing on his shoulder made Sirius sigh, and he broke away.

"Alright my love," he murmured, and left the floor. Then, carefully, he padded across the cold floor, feeling each smoothed stone under his feet.

He felt his way up the stairs, and was part way up when he heard Remus behind him gasp, "Oh thank Merlin."

"Your godson's fault," the smooth, forever smug voice of Severus floated down from above.

"About time. And don't blame Harry," Sirius said, as he trotted up the last couple of steps, and held out a hand. A metal goblet was placed in his hand, and he curtly nodded his thanks. "Shut us in, don't go till we knock." Every full moon, just in case, Remus insisted on being locked in to protect his house mates, those he regarded as family. One member of his 'family' would wait for him outside the trap door, waiting. Then Sirius would knock on the trap door twice to be let out, or once to tell the watcher to leave if Remus was unsafe.

"Sirius, hurry," insisted Remus, and his voice shook. Above, the trap door slammed shut, and there was the heavy thud of dead bolts falling into place. As fast as he could, Sirius trotted back down lover and held out the goblet for Remus to take. Then, listening to Remus' slightly shuddering breathing to position him, Sirius slipped behind his lover and slid one leg on either side of him. After gulping down the Wolfsbane, by the sound of it, Remus leant against him, trembling violently. Gently, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' shivering body. "It's rising," the werewolf stuttered, nervously. Every month, Sirius knew that the fear of what he could do would grow inside of the lycanthropic. Sirius held him tighter.

"It'll be OK, I'm here," Sirius murmured, "You're fine, you're safe, you're…"

He found the rest of his words becoming drowned out by a scream from Remus, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. The first was always the worst, as the pain assailed his lover from every direction. He could feel Remus' mouth lengthening, and start to dig into his neck. Canines started to emerge, and Sirius was forced to move Remus' mouth away in case he snapped. Then, he felt Remus' hands begin to curl stiffly, claws forcing their way through. Hastily, Sirius slipped his hands through his lovers to prevent the claws digging into the sensitive skin of Remus' palms.

After a few moments of odd sensations, hearing groans, bones snapping, muscles shifting and twisting against him, he found a mass of heavy, furry, panting wolf in his grasp. He could hear whimpers from the werewolf, and gently ran his hands through the long fur, checking for any injuries, but found none. It was just 'normal' transformation pains. "Are you alright, Moony?" Sirius asked, and Remus' wolf head nodded against his elbow. It was already clear that Remus was safe: if he hadn't been, Sirius would have been forced to transform into Padfoot to defend himself.

Sirius remained combing through Remus' fur for a while comfortingly, until the werewolf managed to get to his feet, heaving a lupine sigh. Smiling sadly, but with no pain, Sirius transformed into his dog form, and was led up the stairs by his lover, who gave him gentle nudges in the right direction. Everything was so much clearer as a dog, even without sight. The hearing enabled him to pinpoint things better than before, and the smells, oh the smells.

It was almost like being able to see: he could smell _everything. _As he walked up the stairs, there was the cold, dull smell of stone, and he could smell Remus. There was the scent of wolf, intermingled with Remus' innate aroma, a sort of homely smell of dusty books, but mixed with… everything Remus. But there was also the tang of pain and fear, that the werewolf was trying to disguise, the fear of himself. With his snout, Sirius batted against the trap door, and it was duly opened by Severus.

"Come on out then mutts," Severus said. "I have a bed that's getting rapidly cooler."

Sirius wanted to snap at the man, but knew Remus would get annoyed with him, and merely settled for a growl, before trotting off to their bedroom. Severus followed, rollowing his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be called J.K.Rowling, and I'd be a hell of a lot richer.**

When Sirius reached the bedroom, he transformed back into his human form, and opened it up for his lover to trot through. He knew every centimetre of his bedroom, and so found and changed into his pyjama bottoms with ease, and slid into their bed. Smiling, he opened the bed covers, and Remus crawled under.

The werewolf settled down onto Sirius' chest, a comfortable warming weight, and he sighed. Gently, Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus' muzzle. "Go to sleep my puppy."

Remus growled viciously, so Sirius tapped him on the nose. "Stop it…" he said, warningly. "Even If you aren't going to sleep, I am anyway. And I know you will not be far behind." Remus snorted, and rubbed his cold nose across Sirius' face. "Remus," moaned Sirius, complaining, but he laughed softly.

Eventually, Remus snuggled down and went still.

Above them, Severus opened the door to his bedroom, and he knew that something was wrong. Harry had rolled into the spot where Severus slept, which he only did when he was searching for comfort. The covers were thrown back, and he was tossing and turning.

Quickly, Severus trotted to the bed, knowing exactly what was going on. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and paused for a moment.

"No, no, please, you can't," Harry mumbled, and Severus' heart sank. He had already known what it was hurting his husband, but he had dared to hope.

"Harry, wake up, you're dreaming." When Harry didn't respond, Severus raised his voice, "Harry!"

The younger wizard jerked up, wild eyed and gasped, "Get away!" His fist came out of nowhere, and thudded into Severus' chin, but the older wizard caught it before it came back again. Internally, he sighed. Another bruise.

"Stop, it's me," Severus calmly instructed, infallible. Realisation flooded back into Harry's face, and he gasped.

"Oh, Severus, I'm sorry!" He pushed himself back against the head board, and hugged his knees tightly.

Severus watched him rest his forehead on his knees, his hair flopping over his emerald eyes. The nightmares came at least once every week, of those who had died in the Final Battle, and nothing Severus could ever say would stop the guilt Harry felt. The younger wizard had never said it, but Severus knew from Harry's mutterings that he dreamt of Severus' near death regularly.

"Who was it?" Severus asked, joining Harry against the headboard. He knew what Harry would do as soon as he sat down. True enough, within ten seconds of silence, Harry had almost flung himself onto Severus' lap and was hugging him fiercely around his neck. Smiling sadly, Severus wrapped his arms around the younger, trembling wizard, and repeated the question, "Who?"

"Fred," Harry whispered.

Of course. Mostly, Harry had just seen the bodies of the dead, and that was enough to give him dreams, but Fred was one of the few he had witnessed up close, and watched repeatedly in his dreams. "You know there was nothing else you could do," Severus angrily said. "Nothing else. They've been gone for three years, we can't bring them back." He said the same thing every time his husband had the nightmares, but every time he knew they were empty words. It never helped, just distracted him.

"I know," said Harry, hoarsely, pressing himself tighter against Severus. The older wizard could feel his heart beating faster, furiously, and his breath was still hurried.

Rubbing Harry's back with long, slow strokes, Severus spoke in a voice made harsh to snap Harry out of his funk. "Stop it. There's no point dwelling on the memories of the dead. You have to live!"

"Maybe you can forget, but the dead you saw were your enemies, not people you loved."

That was a new one, and also uncalled for. After a pause, Severus coolly said, "You are very wrong about that, Harry." With a stony glare at his young husband, Severus shifted him off his lap and continued, "Go to sleep Harry. Don't dwell on the dreams anymore." He rolled on his side, facing away from Harry.

"Severus, I'm sorry," Harry's small voice floated over his side, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." A warm arm snaked over Severus' shoulder, and Harry curled up against him. "Severus, please don't ignore me. I'm sorry."

"Ok Potter," Severus sighed, "I get it."

"I am sorry," Harry protested. "I was tired, and sick of the dreams, and…"

Turning over onto his back, Severus rolled his eyes, "Calm down, and come here. It's late and I want to sleep."

With his childish, innocent smile in place, Harry lay down, his head on Severus' chest. Severus compliantly held him close, as Harry said, "Your feet are cold. Where have you been?"

"You distracted me earlier, I forgot about Remus' Wolfsbane," Severus said, before the hand he was using to run through Harry's hair was knocked away by the younger wizard, sitting bolt upright.

"What? Are they OK? Oh god, you let Sirius stay with an unsafe werewolf? There'll be murder in the morning, either you being killed by Sirius, or Sirius… actually…" He covered his mouth with his hand.

Severus clipped the younger man around the head. "I got there in time, stop making such a fuss."

"Don't worry me like that!" Harry exclaimed, furiously.

"You need to trust me. I'm not allowed to kill your godfather, no matter how tempting it is," said Severus calmingly. "They're both fine, now would you please fall asleep."

"No, I'm awake now," shrugged Harry, "And so are you." He dragged the words out temptingly.

"Don't you realise what time it is?" asked Severus, incredulous. "And I know what you are thinking about. You're still thinking about the dead, and I'm not going to just mask those thoughts with sex Harry."

"I don't want to think of them anymore," said Harry, his overly cheerful face falling, "They're always going to be in my heart and head, why can't you let me forget for a time?"

"Not when they are so close to the surface," Severus proclaimed, opening his arms, 2Now are you going to stop talking and sleep?"

Sulkily, Harry lay back down and said, "You're only resisting me because you're too old to go again." His hand, as if by accident, slipped towards Severus' trousers.

"Old? Old?!" exclaimed Severus, flipping Harry onto his back and trapping him onto the bed with his weight.

"You're old enough to be my father," Harry was grinning as he saw Severus' mouth twist, and darted up to press a kiss to the lips. "Though you are quite flexible for your age."

Severus went on to prove just how flexible he was.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm ending here, I'm trying to summon up some other inspiration, but am seriously failing. But I'll say it's complete for now. I've tried my hand at Severus/Harry and am clearly not very good, but I tried Lauren! Sorry... My fluffy plotless story is over. And next up on my agenda? Breaking Spirits. Ahh the angst of that fic. **


End file.
